dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Color Fighters
Color Fighters: Once in an age, there was a man that asked, can one harness a ability on the rainbow of life itself? One man did. Since then, countless styles are being invented and perfected in ways no one could think of. Now, there are over 101 fighters all across the universe, each with unique fighting styles all on their own. And these are our heroes, so far, at least. Rain Bow Style: All styles of Ultimate Color Fighting. Mainly uses Shining Style. Background: Master Rain Bow is so far the only known teacher of Ultimate Color Fighting who tries to keep a close tab on the worlds through meditation and his apprentices. He has deep connections with the elders of most of the worlds as well as connections to cosmic entities. He treats every apprentice as if they were his own children. Jexi Style: Basic Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Jexi was born into a small village with his older brothers: Umbra and Blazer. He lost his village to a villainous monster. He vowed revenge on that day. Rain Bow soon found the brothers and took them in and trained them. He has a strong sense of justice and determination. Blazer Style: Fire Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Blazer is the older brother of Jexi and younger brother of Umbra. He lost his village to monster when Jexi was young. He is always on edge and ready to act with his flames and his fists. Mist Style: Water Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Mist was originally born on a world that consisted of only a single island and miles of water. She befriended the wildlife that lived there. Soon, she lost the world to an evil man. She swore revenge on that day. Rain took her in and trained her. She rose to the rank of Master due to her knowledge and skills. Cliff Style: Earth Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Cliff is an adventurer who enjoys doing thrill seeking stunts and looking for rare treasures. He is strong and sturdy just like an actual rock. Skyler Style: Wind Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Ever since she was a child, Skyler had always wanted to fly like a bird. So she went to learn the wind style so she could be able to fly like one and be light as a feather. She is carefree and always tends to fly instead of walk. Toxic Style: Poison Style of Ultimate COlor Fighting Background: Toxic was born a master thief at a young age. She can easily take anything from anywhere. But her luck ran out when she tried to steal from Rain Bow. But instead of punishing her, he decided to train her. Toxic is a clever and cunning girl who is not easy to lie to. Illuma Style: Light Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Illuma had always wanted to reeducate villains into following a clear path and thanks to Ultimate Color Fighting, she realized she could do that. She learned she could use her abilities to purify villains and eliminate darkness from them completely. She is kind and motherly to anyone no matter the alliance. She has a strong dislike towards Umbra. Umbra Style: Darkness Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Umbra is the oldest of the three brothers and looked after them after he lost his village to a monster. He is currently working as a mole and leaking out information in secret to other hero groups. He is very serious and has a dark sense of humor. He has a strong dislike towards Illuma. Ferric Style: Metal Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Formerly the leader of a large gang, he gave it up after he was defeated by Rain Bow and taken in under his wing. He is extremely violent and always looking for a fight. While he does fight evil, his former followers still worship him from afar. Volt Style: Lightning Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Being a great supporter of music, Volt never goes anywhere without his trademark headphones. Sometimes, its even hard to get him to stop wearing them. But he is always quick to help. As quick as lightning. Gemina Style: Crystal Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Originally a slave that was forced to work in a jewel mine since she was little. She was freed by Rain and taken in as his own. Since her slave years, she has always loved money and jewels and will always try and get more. Chill Style: Ice Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Chill along with his sister Yuki were born in a frozen land where only themselves could keep the other warm. But Chill loves the cold while Yuki doesn't. In fact, he tries to keep as cold as possible no matter the temperature. Yuki Style: Snow Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Yuki is the younger sister of Chill and hates the cold a lot. She was relieved when Blazer appeared one day and brought the two to the master. She is easily annoyed with Chill's obsession to stay in the cold. Grace Style: Plant Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Grace was born on a world where nature rules and was raised by the wildlife to worship it. Therefore, she always makes it a priority to protect the living things first before proceeding to defeat the villain. Conrad Style: Wood Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Born into a village of carpenders, Conrad has always been very skilled with his hands and tends to create wooden sculptures with his fighting style. He is always eager to fix or upgrade anything. Noise Style: Sound Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Noise was born blind and cannot see. However, she can make up for it using sounds and echolocation thanks to her fighting style. While she may look helpless, she is actually very deadly in battle. She is also the lead guitarist of her own band. Chrono Style: Time Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Chrono is one of the two universal guardians who must make sure that time stays steady and is not distorted even once. He tends to time travel back into the past and experiences those time lines. Celeste Style: Star Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Being a dreamer who tends to look up at the stars, this style was perfect for her. She is graceful with all of her moves and is always ready to lend her support to those in need of it. Uni Style: Space Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: As one of the two universal guardians, Uni must make sure no part of space is distorted or tampered with. He has to make sure everything stays in place just as Rain had taught him and Chrono. Grav Style: Gravity Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: As user of the gravity style, Grav can manipulate the weight of any single person he chooses, making them either heavier or lighter with each hit he is able to land. Marie Style: Blood Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: This girl appears so pale and her fangs so sharp that most people confuse her for a vampire of some sort. Pretty logical considering her abilities center around blood. But she never really cares what other people think of her. She only cares about protecting them. Serena Style: Heal Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Unlike all the previous styles of Ultimate Color Fighting, this style focuses around healing a person of their ailments and curing them of disease. Even since she was little, she has always wanted to be a doctor. Sahara Style: Sand Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Born in the desert, Sahara has always been happy to be in the sand. And with her power, she can easily bring the sand with her. She usually hates places that are too moist of Wet. Wiccana Style: Soul Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Being born a shaman, Wiccana can communicate to the souls of the deceased and usually borrows their power in order to defend the living. She is often seen talking to the souls of the deceased with others looking at her strangely. Jackal Style: Creation Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Abandoned on the footsteps of the fortress, Rain took this young boy in and raised him as his own. Able to create and erase anything with just the use of his hands, this boy proves to be an amazing asset to the group. Hive Style: Insect Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Ever since he was born, Hive had always had an interest in small bugs and insects. Than Rain found him and taught how he could use his interest to defend himself and others. Now with his insect style, he can turn objects into bugs and become half bug himself. He can even command other bugs to do what he asks them too. Preston Style: Artist Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A talented artist at heart and a master with a brush. As an Ultimate Color Fighter, he is able to bring anything he paints to life in order to help him with any difficult task. Candy Style: Sweets Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: As her name implies, ever since she was a small child, she has always loved sweets and can use them to fight against anyone who stands in her way of victory. Litmus Style: Paper Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A master at origami, Litmus uses his fighting style to create weapons and objects from the paper he always carries with him. He has a quick temper when someone insults his works. Thematic Style: Lava Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Born on a volcanic island in the middle of the ocean, he has grown adapt to the increasing heat of the volcano and could easily master its power and form. He is a big threat when angered. Celti Style: Season Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Having loved all the different seasons since she was a child, she learned a style that's powers would vary depending on the season that they were in at that moment. Spring allows her power over plants, Summer allows her power over fire and water, Fall allows her power over wind and Winter allows her power over Ice and Snow. The possibilities are endless with this girl and her style. Drake Style: Dragon Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Born in a village where people are descended from dragons, Drake came up with a style that utilizes a dragons abilities such as flight, strength, fire and durability. He uses this power to combat any person who gets in his way and has no regard for any weaklings or losers. Cupi Style: Love Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Born on Valentines Day, Cupi has always had a fascination with love and caring. She then stumbled upon a style that utilizes making people fall in love as well as using other peoples love to make herself more powerful. So if you happen upon her, try not to fall for her charms. Feral Style: Beast Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Born in the wilds and raised by wild animals, Feral is a bit more savage than the normal person. He's traveled across the world and beyond to learn about even more beasts. He is now an incredible predator who will never let his prey escape. So try not to be his prey. Loli Style: Doll Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A young girl who has felt alone for most of her life and can only find comfort in the dolls she can create. Her style allows her to turn people and objects into dolls and can bring said dolls to life to fight for her. Barry Style: Needle Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Barry had always been known as being a little too sharp. His loves for needles is a bit of an obsession at this point and surprisingly, they don't hurt him. With his style, he can generate needles all over his body and fire them at will. Locks Style: Hair Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: The girl is a huge fan of only one thing: her own long hair. And with her fighting style, she can use it to morph it into different shapes and make it move on its own to attack anyone who gets in her way. Monty Style: Card Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A traveling fortuneteller and card magician who has been using his cards to tell the future since he was a child. With his cards, he can summon almost anything he can possibly imagine. An unpredictable fighter. Blade Style: Sword Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A master swordsman who is said to cut about almost anything with his swords and create new swords out of any piece of metal. A man who is a force to be reckoned with. Maelstrom Style: Storm Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A man with a unique talent for sensing and creating any kind of storm imaginable. He is often referred to as the god of all storms and the largest storm ever known. Raz Style: Demon Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Taken by a cult when just a baby, Raz was infused with the power of the 72 demons of the Ars Goetia, allowing him to summon said demons and use their powers whichever way he chooses, be it good or evil. Cece Style: Circus Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: When she was born, Cece was taken into a family of clowns in a traveling circus. When Rain Bow found her abilities to be useful, he decided to take her under his wing and teach her a style focused around tricks: the circus style. She has the strange habit of always dressing like a clown. Archie Style: Arrow Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A master with a bow and arrow. Able to scope out his targets from a far distance, this style helps him when sniping at someone. Able to use a large variety of arrow attacks, he is a man of many shots. Ring Style: Bell Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Once a regular bell ringer at a local church, Ring was always amazing at it. She soon decided that more people could benefit from her skills. She soon discovered that she could create large sound waves just by swinging her bells around. Rain Bow noticed this and decided to train her. Belle Style: Dairy Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A member of the Food Force, Belle is well experienced with controlling dairy products like milk or cheese. She was originally a dairy farmer before learning her skills. Now she'll protect more than cows from evil. Vivi Style: Vegetable Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A farmer who loves vegetables with the bottom of her heart. She can use them as weapons as well as turn anyone she touches into one. She is always willing to protect her friends. A member of the Food Force. Savi Style: Meat Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A proud butcher and roaster of fine meats. He enjoys all sorts of meat and likes it when other people enjoys the meet he gives them. Another member of the Food Force. Wy Style: Grain Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A former baker who takes great pride in the bread he bakes every day and night. He also has a great appreciation to those who like cooking it like he does. Another member of the Food Force. June Style: Fruit Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A health nut with a huge addition to fruits. Almost all she eats are fruits and all she drinks are their juices. Her fighting style revolves using giant versions of the fruits. The final member of the Food Force. Mira Style: Mirror Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Formerly an apprentice glass maker, Mira was recruited by the master after seeing one of her flawless mirrors. Now with the mirror style, she can create mirror copies of herself and others as well as deflect projectile attacks with twice the power. Victoria Style: Book Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: An immortal woman who was given this ability after she nearly died at the hands of demons. After some soul searching, she wound up before the master and was taught a style used for reviving history and entrapping foes. Boomer Style: Bomb Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: An explosives expert of the highest caliber. Well known for his destructive power and explosions. Which makes it a good idea never to get on his bad side while he is near one of his bombs. Yu Style: Yo-yo Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: One of the object related styles of the art. Using his trusty Yo-yo, he can take down foes with a wide array of moves and tricks. Also very handy for tying up any sort of foe. Bianca Style: Bubble Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A spacy and ditzy young girl who always tires of doing any sort of work and just wants to lie inside a bubble and float on the wind as it carries her through the air. This is what makes her a perfect user of this style. Flare Style: Beam Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A woman with in interest in special effects and performances of any kind. Once she found out there was a way to get even more realistic effects out of the use of beams and lasers. Chase Style: Whip Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: An adventurous young man with a addiction to danger and excitement. Always equipped with his dashing fedora and trusty whip, he is always ready for what the world throws at him. Pierce Style: Spear Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Originally a guard from a large and noble kingdom, he left his homeland to become even stronger so he could be a better bodyguard for his kingdom and for the royal family. So, armed with only a spear, he learned a style that fits such a simple weapon. Silk Style: Cloth Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: An aspiring tailor and fashionista always looking for new clothing styles and patterns. She's normally the one who makes all of the outfits for all of the fighters and repairs them if they somehow get damaged. Olivia Style: Cooking Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A young girl with an incredible gift for cooking. Thanks to an increased sense of smell and taste, she is able to create any sort of dish with an incredible taste. She is normally the one who cooks for the people. Smog Style: Smoke Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A strong and capable man from a far away city with a strong determination to accomplish any task before him. As a user of the smoke style, he is a notorious smoker who refuses to stop no matter how many people tell him not to. Accel Style: Speed Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A speed king with a hunger for adrenaline. Always trying to improve his speed, he is often running around the world challenging people who claim to be the fastest around their home town. But once Accel gets there, he proves them wrong within a matter of seconds. Ella Style: Rubber Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A gymnast from the northern regions of Europe. She has always been famous for being flexible, almost as if there are no bones within her own body. Having a rubber body, she is immune to electricity, blunt objects and can stretch infinitely. Locke Style: Chain Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A guard from one of the largest prisons in the known world. His one goal is for a world at peace where criminals can clean up their acts and give up their evil criminal acts. Solana Style: Solar Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: One of the two siblings of the Day and Night Duo. Solana is the sibling that holds the powers of the sun within her. Her style and abilities are a lot more stronger then the sun is shining down from the sky. Luna Style: Lunar Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: The other half of the Day and Night Duo. Luna fights along with her twin sister, Solana and is always risks her neck for her. Her abilities are a lot stronger when the moon is shining down onto her. Adam Style: Mimic Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A man known the world over the Greatest Imposter whoever lived due to him being perfect at impersonating other people as well as their voices, appearances, abilities and so on. Roxanne Style: Music Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: An aspiring musician who has played every genre of music ever conceived. With her style, she can use different types of music to influence certain peoples emotions and action. Geo Style: Stone Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A young man who has a special interest in rocks as well as the mountains themselves. He shows little to no emotion whenever he is out adventuring or training against his fellow fighters. His defenses are impenetrable. Jane Style: Acid Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: This young lady may seem like a delicate rose, but every rose has its thorns, or in this case, a super corrosive acid that can dissolve almost anything it touches. This is what makes her a powerful fighter. Lucas Style: Cyber Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A man who is very gifted with computers, so gifted, he's even developed an ability to enter them at will and defend the cyberspace from viruses and all other sorts of plagues. Annette Style: Dream Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A girl who sometimes comes off as a little spaced out, only because she has the ability to enter the dreams of other sleeping people and fight within those dreams to keep the nightmares away. Ferg Style: Fungus Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A man who has been interested with different types of mushrooms and fungi. As a studier of one of the sub divisions of the plant style, he can make them grow anywhere and control the spores inside. Lucy Style: Life Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A young girl born into nature who possesses a an amazing gift, the gift of life. This girl has the power to bring anything that has recently died back to life as well as create new life as well. Vanaati Style: Undead Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: The daughter of a once powerful witch. While her abilities are similar to Lucy's, they differ on a grand scale. Instead of bring the dead back to life, they become obedient zombies that will follow her every whim no matter what. Fuse Style: Fusion Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A young man with a passion for putting two things together and seeing how they work. With his style, he can combine two things into one as well as combine himself with anything he sees fit. Lyra Style: Fairy Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A light hearted girl left alone with only fairies to watch over her. She then grew up eventually believing she was a fairy herself. With her style, she can fly in the sky along with various fairy dust based attacks. Polaris Style: Magnet Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A boy obsessed with magnetism and magnets themselves. With his abilities, he can magnetize anything and make it attract metal. As for his personality, its pretty...magnetic. Duplica Style: Clone Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A once lonely little girl who felt all alone in the world until she found out she could duplicate herself into lifelike clones. Each of these clones had a different personality and appearance each time they were created. But she was never lonely again. Howler Style: Dog Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A young boy who has enjoyed being around dogs and is a proud member of the Animal Squad. With his dog style, he can become and use the abilities of a dog or anything related. Slither Style: Snake Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A snake handler who enjoys studying and being around them. He has developed an immunity to poisons produced by them as well as can speak and become them. Kiri Style: Nun-chuck Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A dragon man girl born in china and raised within a Chinese monastery and skilled in the art of using nun-chucks for battle as well as defense. She can channel her power into them and release it all at once. Anima and Evan Style: Twin Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Two twins who refuse to ever be separate from one another and love to fight. When the two converge, Anima can become any sort of animal while Evan can become any sort of element. Though there might be more to these two than meets the eye. Hope Style: Spectral Style of Ultimate color fighting. Background: One of the more newest fighters in this category, being the 101st fighter to ever be included. He was a former Blue Lantern who joined Jexi’s crew before losing his powers to Laser man. After which, he evolved his color techniques and found his purpose to protect the worlds with his own team of heroes. He usually gets him and the teams into troubling situations and sometimes gets out, but hes always there to lend a hand and bring hope to any dark situation. Cor Style: Memory Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. Background: A man who is often forgotten a lot by friends and even family. So, in order to make sure he is never forgotten, he has learned of the memory style which can erase, alter and even create memories of any kind. The Zip Style: Zipper Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. Background: This man is someone of mystery and can create pockets of hidden space with a zipper handle that is hidden on his person at all times whenever he needs to make some sort of escape. Sayuri, David and Francisca Style: Arctic Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Sayuri, a Yuki-onna from the snowy mountains near Akihabara, was the original practitioner of the style, but taught some of her techniques to David prior to his meeting with Sectonia. A demon hunter and otaku who learned the ways of cryomancy, he was dragged into the hero business when Sectonia rescued him from a swarm of Monokumas. When Dragon destroyed Akihabara, Laegrinna and Millenia, surprisingly enough, advise him to stop grieving and treasure what he still has. He awakened to this style when he resolves himself to reach out to the new future. Despite his tragic background, he is an overall nice guy. Just don't mess with his friends, or he'll show you the literal meaning of "cold reception". Francisca was originally a mage under Hyness before she was given a human body by Ace and Kirby. Seeing the potential she has, David has decided to take her in as his pupil. Espa Style: ESP style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Espa is a strange one to say the least. He has a mastery of all forms of psychic abilities but his behavior is a bit...strange. Breeze Style: Island Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A loner from the Ocean Universe who does whatever he feels like. His style allows him to manipulate air, water...anything involving a tropical island. Sam Style: Mythos Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: Raised by the Ginova Family, he is an interesting young man. A combination of color fighter and Enhanced. His mythos style allows him to become any mythical creature he as seen or touched. And his curse of gender, he can become all creatures. Arac Style: Arachnid Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A spider lover at heart, Arac is able to use the powers of a spider and even attack like one. Ace Neptune Style: Eidolon Style of Ultimate Color Fighting Background: A Nephilim and one of the three princes of a lost kingdom in the Sky Universe. After sacrificing almost all of his power to defeat his dark side, the Eidolons used the last of their power to grant him the ability to Color Fight. He is now capable of utilizing each of the Eidolons unique attacks and elements into his own. He is kind and compassionate to his comrades along with his brothers Spade and Simon who he treasures deeply. Category:Lists Category:Color Fighters